Metamorphisis of a Human Life
by Gwinithil-Alvia-Skylark
Summary: Set in a post war earth that has largely become a wasteland. Most of the land is ruled by the Cons and nearly all of the humans have been enslaved. Trained to kill since she was a Child, Shadow has escaped the Decepticons and sets out to start a new life.
1. Cat and Mouse

I must state the blatant fact that I obviously do not own Transformers, though it would be wicked it I Did. All OC characters that appear in this story belong to me unless specifically stated otherwise.

.:: Set in a post war earth that has largely become a wasteland. Most of the land is ruled by the Cons and nearly all of the humans have been enslaved. Quite a large number of humans have been trained since they were children to fight against the Autobots. The Cons do their best to keep track of their entire chattel, but as the humans quickly start to outnumber the Cons, more and more find the chance to escape. ::.

Silent footsteps fell softly over the hard tarmac. Hidden in the shadows a young adult female stalked her prey. Moving with the grace of a cat she tracked the movements of the unsuspecting decepticon. Sensing a presence the Audi R8 transformed to him bi-pedal form. Unsheathing her twin Battle blades she crept upon a nearby stack of shipping containers and crouched, ready to pounce as the Con fell into place below her. Launching herself off of the container she landed in the mech's back plunging her daggers into a vulnerable joint full of wires at the cons neck. The sudden weight and unexpected flash of pain unbalanced the con, causing him to fall to his knees. As she slid down the mech's metallic arm and down to the ground, she pulled out her second pair of daggers, as her first pair was still enlodged deep in the cons neck joint. She twirled the short falchion shaped blades, stopping them when the blade pointed down her arm, she waited as the con attempted to regain his footing. At the moment when the mech started to raise again, she darted in, slashing at the open joints below the cons knees. Energon spewed from severed tubes, soaking her short green streaked black hair. Charging his cannons the con fired blindly as he once more fell to his knees, by chance skimming her side. Although she missed the brunt of the charge, the momentum was still enough to knock her into the brick wall behind her. "Slagging glitch" she cursed under her breath as she fought to catch her breath, the stench of burnt cloth and flesh wafting up towards her nose. "I fragging liked this shirt" she muttered as her green eyes flashed in rage. Reaching into her belt pouch she pulled out a small spherical object. She quickly regained her feet and rushed at the downed con. Dodging sweeping arms, she leapt up the cons angled back and shoved the ball into a small unreachable crevice on the cons back. Pulling the pin she dived off of the mech's back and towards nearby pile of rubble. She almost had made it when the EMP bomb went off. The force of the bomb threw her into the pile of rubble and against a metallic object, narrowly avoiding bashing her head on a golden yellow side mirror. Scrap metal and energon flew through the air. Grabbing her pack she ducked around the other side of the buried car, stealing a glance out of the corner of her eye she whistled. "Damn that was one sexy ride" she said to herself "Too bad it's scrapped now". Her adrenalin rush started to wear off and she remembered her scorched side. Glancing down she was dismayed to see blue mingling with her red blood. "Scrap!" She exclaimed to no one in particular as she dug through her pack for a cloth and disinfectant. "Slagging pit-spawned fragger" She cussed under her breath. Her head started to swim as she slid down the side of the golden car. She blotted the cloth against her wound, desperately trying to stop any more energon from mixing with her blood. Pain bloomed from the wound, slowly spreading across her body. A dark vignette slowly stole her sight. Exhaustion and pain quickly overtook what little energy she had left. Near unconscious from pain she swore the engine in the car had turned over, as the darkness fully engulfed her.


	2. Changes

**.::Energon low::. .::Energon low::.**

The warning flashed in the corner of his vision. Memories of his last battle came rushing back. His last assault on a trine of seekers had gone terribly wrong. A new seeker had cloaking abilities and had been flowing his movements from higher up in the atmosphere and reporting them to his trine brothers below. The golden bot and his brother had moved into an ideal ambush position on a large skyscraper, with the path of the seekers directly below. As he and his brother had leapt for their marks, the seekers wheeled out of reach. His brother had been lucky and had managed to grab hold of a different seeker that made the mistake of flying to close, whereas he on the other hand, had no such luck. While plummeting in free fall he fired his cannons, while at the same time pitifully attempting to avoid the con's fire. As the ground rushed up to greet him he angled him fall to a nearby pile of rubbish, hoping it would do something, anything, to lessen the impact. After that all he could remember was darkness and error messages on his display as stasis overtook him.

* * *

Transforming to his bipedal form he gently gathered the unconscious girl into one of his servos, her pack in the other. Crossing his fingers he opened a com-link to Ratchet

"Ratchet?" He questioned softly over the link exhaustion creeping into his voice "Is it possible to get a ground bridge?"

"Sunstreaker! Is that really you?" Ratchets astonished voice came through the link. "Where are you, what's your status? We thought you had offlined" The Medics voice betraying his shock as he punched in Sunstreakers coordinates.

"I'm fine, for now" Sunstreaker replied impatiently "I have a fleshling in critical condition Ratchet, be ready to receive her."

"What is her status" Ratchet questioned with concern.

"Multiple laceration, a deep burn on her left side. She has energon all over her Ratchet." Sunstreaker replied sadly as the ground bridge opened up before him.

"Slag" Ratchet exclaimed angrily "We might lose her, I'm surprised she is not offline already" his frustration evident.

"She's strong Ratchet." Sunstreaker said softly as he appeared before Ratchet, looking down at the form in his servo. "She offlined Sideways on her own, if anyone could survive this much poison flowing through their body it would be her."

"She did WHAT!" Ratchet exclaimed unsure whether to be more surprised with the fact that a human, a young human at that, took out a ruthless fully grown decepticon warrior. Or that the notoriously self-centered golden bot was speaking with admiration in his voice while talking about a "Squishy"

"It's true Ratchet. I may have been just emerging from stasis, but I saw most of it happen" Sunstreaker said respect evident in his voice. "She took out his legs, and while he was down, planted a small well contained EMP bomb to fry his circuits. A very well planned attack if I must say" as he placed the small form in his hand onto the berth Ratchet had readied for her.

"Primus" breathed Ratchet as he scanned the girls still body. "I still can't believe she is still alive" pulling out sterile cloths, gauze and bandages. "Help me clean out these wounds" he said handing Sunstreaker a pile of cloths. "We need to get her cleaned up real quick" Sunstreaker set about cleaning the girls wounds, while Ratchet rummaged through his cabinets looking for the injection that would help counter the effects the Energon running through the poor girls veins was having on her body. "Why must we be so toxic to humans" he thought to himself. "Sometimes I think it's more trouble than it's worth."

* * *

Half a cycle later they had her out of the danger zone, both of them shocked that they had not lost her. "Why don't you return to your room and get some recharge?" Ratchet asked Sunstreaker wearily

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay." Replied Sunstreaker while he sat upon a nearby berth.

"If you wish" Ratchet replied in disbelief. "Though while we have the time, I'd like to examine you and patch you up a bit. You look like a mess." Sunstreaker thought about making a run for it, for old times' sake, but he knew that he would not last much longer without medical attention.

"In Primus name, you make the girl look like she has a slight cold" Ratchet exclaimed as he scanned the golden bot in front of him. "How the pit are you still online?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Sunstreaker replied wearily "I thought I was scraped for sure." Leaning back against the berth more relaxed than he had been in some time.

"Well you aren't leaving here for at least a few days, I don't think Scrapletts could make a worse mess of you" Ratchet scoffed, passing a large cube of energon to the mech before him. "For now Drink up and get some rest. Your self repair should kick in sometime tonight, there's not much I can do for you tonight" sighed Ratchet as he walked over to the girl and hooked her up to a monitoring system. "I'm going to get some recharge, If the girl takes a turn for the worst this will let us know" Ratchet announced as she turned and headed to his office.

* * *

A loud alarm was ringing in his ears as servos shook him out of recharge. "Sunstreaker I need your help." Ratchet shouted as the golden bot awoke. "She's going into cardiac arrest, I need you to hold her down while I get the crash cart." Said Ratchet with worry in his voice. "I'm not going to let her die this easily, not after what she has survived."

Restraining the girl he looked down at her pained face and reached out to her as he would a fellow bot

"Hang in there; you have to hang in there" Sunstreaker raised his head as the pulse reading on the monitor suddenly became regular and the girl stopped convulsing. Sunstreaker vented in relief as he sat back in his chair.

Finally after what felt like vorns Ratchet came back with the crash cart. "Stupid thing was buried!" Exclaimed an extremely vexed Ratchet. Noticing that the girls pulse had returned to normal. "This girl is more and more a mystery every time something happens" he thought to himself and ran a scan over her. The results came back wrong, very wrong. He scanned her again thinking he may need to recalibrate his scanner, but the results where the same. The girls organic makeup was shifting. "Sunstreaker" Ratchet vented with concern.

"What do you want this time" replied a tired and grouchy Sunstreaker.

"She's changing" Ratchet replied unsure weather to be fascinated or concerned.

"She's what?" Exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"She's changing, her genetic makeup is shifting. She is becoming one of us" Explained Ratchet "Though how I'm not entirely sure. I believe it was the energon, but nearly all cases where a human has been exposed to that much energon they simply died. This is a medical mystery."


	3. Flashbacks and new Beginnings

Dim lights scattered the tall ceiling, the drone of machines pulsed all around her. The smell of old air and rusting mettle assaulted her nose. Cold metal dug into her back, attempting to shifting her position she realized she was strapped down to a metal lab table. Panic welled in her chest, where was she? How did she get here? Why her? The last thing she remembered was watching the Saturday morning cartoons on the television while her parents slept upstairs. The roof suddenly was torn off of the house and a strange purple robot had grabbed her in his hand.

The sound of loud footsteps filled the room as a large door retracted into the wall. The purple robot walked menacingly into the room its one red eye gleamed with an evil light. With an air of intent the robot made its way over to a large computer near the head of the bed.

"Who are you?" "Where am I?" "What are you?" The questions poured out of her mouth and the purple creature taped away indifferently onto the keyboard.

"Designation; Shockwave, Location; My lab. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Faction, Decepticon.

"Decepticon" she thought to herself, "They have to be the bad guys, no self-respecting organization out to do good would name themselves with a mix of deception and con." The large robot pressed a button on the computer and a large needle swung her way, seconds later she was out cold.

The next eleven years passed in a blur of routine. Up early every morning, with a light breakfast (if you could call it that) after breakfast hours of intense training to hone her fighting skills. Following training the rest of the day consisted of being poked, prodded, and in other words tortured by Shockwave as he tested on her. She had developed into a lean, muscular mature woman with incredible balance and agility by the time she was finally able to escape.

Bright light illuminated the room, blinding shadow as she on-lined. Shifting a servo as to shield her eyes, she realized that she was restrained on the metal berth. Panic welled in her chassis as flash backs of shockwaves lab filled her mind. _"It's too bright, it's to clean, she thought to herself. Unless Shockwave invested in an overly ocd "assistant." _Logic told her that she was not in shockwaves lab, but her mind would not let her processor accept reality. Footsteps neared the berth, and a large orange and white mech loomed over her.

"Welcome back" said the mech.

"Who are you? Why am I here, _How_ did I get here? Where is here?" The questions rushed out before she could stop herself. She could feel the panic raising in her again.

"Relax femme, you are in safe hands." The mech said in a soothing voice. "I am Ratchet, the Autobot medic." "You are currently in the Autobot medbay, Sunstreaker brought you here after you blacked out fighting Sideways." "Thank you for finding him by the way, your battle caused him to online from his emergency stasis. We have been looking for him for vorns." "You were a mess by the time he got you back, I did my best to heal you but you may need time to get use to the changes you went through." Ratchet spoke sadly.

"Changes?" Shadow said uneasily.

"When you had arrived you were covered in energon, I don't know how you managed to survive it, energon is poisonous to humans, but for some reason it melded with your genetic makeup. I am afraid to say that you can no longer be called human." Ratchet announced sadly as he released the bonds holding her arms, allowing her to lift a servo to her field of view. Instead of the human hand she was so use to, a slender metallic hand had replaced it. She knew that her body had felt off then she had awoken, but she did not know what the cause was until now.

"Although I must admit this is an interesting development, you should have just left me. The cons won't stop at anything to either recapture me or kill me." Sighed Shadow sadly.

"Why would the cons bother themselves with catching one measly squishy?" a sarcastic voice emitted from a neighboring berth.

"I was Shockwave's test rat from the age of nine. I have been trained to kill nearly any cybertronian single handedly, and I was their best weapon." Shadow said with spite in her voice.

"well it does explain how she was able to take down Sideways with relative ease" Sunstreaker muttered under his breath.

"And it explains the medical mysteries surrounding her." Exclaimed Ratchet. "And the transformation your body went through." "The energon mixed with your DNA causing it to mutate into cybertronian DNA."

"will I be able to transform like natural born cybertronians?" shadow asked curiously

"I believe so but I am not one hundred percent certain. I still need to run a few scans before I will know." Answered ratchet calmly. "I must admit I am rather shocked by how well you are handling this." Ratchet spoke question.

"This was Shockwaves ultimate goal, to turn humans in to cybertronians, especially the females." "I am not to shocked that his experiments did in fact prevail." "Though He does not know of his success yet." "If I am able to transform, will I be able to choose my vehicle form?" asked Shadow curiously.

"Yes, we will select a small array of vehicles for you to choose from." Said Ratchet, "Sunstreaker, go assemble a few choices for shadow please."

"What do prefer? Trucks, tanks, jets, town cars, muscle cars, exotic cars" sunstreaker asked, saying the last word with emphasis.

"anything loud, fast, and flashy." Replied shadow with a grin. "Though I am not overly fond of Jags or Porsche"

"My, my" "Picky aren't we." Replied Sunstreaker as he sauntered from the room.

**O.O good grief school has been harsh. Never take 22 credits and work full time... what the pit was I thinking XD Any-who I've been jolting down ideas as they have came to me over the past few months in my notebook. I have quite a few chapters done and only have to type them. Which with the way my schedule has been, may take a few weeks** **~Gwin**


	4. Wheels and Paint

A few Cycles later Shadow was standing in a large room full of exotic cars. To her left was a Ferrari Enzo, a Saleen s7, and an Aston Martin. To her right a Lamborghini Aventador, a Bugatti Veyron, and a GTby_Citroën. _She spotted the GT as soon as she has walked into the room. "Where did you get that" she exclaimed excitedly, "it never when into production and this is the concept model!"

"We have our resources" said a board sunstreaker "Just pick a car already."

"Fine Ms. Drama queen, I won't waste your preciouses time." She said sarcastically as she walked over to the GT and scanned it. Transforming she asked Sunstreaker "how do you change the colors?" "Do I have to have someone manually paint it or what?"

"Just think about what you want your paint to be and the color nanites will do the rest."

Shadow took a moment and concentrated, seconds later the plain white of her body had changed into a gradient of Kelly green, starting at her nose, to a deep midnight black with a slight green shimmer. Black tribal flames spewed from the jaws of two dragons heads on her doors; spreading over the fore fenders and up the hood. Green beams of light lit up the floor in front of her as her headlights changed to a emerald green. The red of her tail lights darkened into a dark smoked out green. To finish off the look she gave her wheels a mat black finish, and tinted her windows nearly all black.

"Do we got a mirror around here somewhere?" a voice broke Sunstreakers thoughts as he appraised his ruined paint. "I would like to check out how I look."

"Ya over here" annoyance evident in his tone. He stood his ground until shadow had joined him, contemplating on how long it would take to fix the damage. Moving out of her way he couldn't help but admire her paint.

"Wow this is wicked!" shadow exclaimed excitedly, "This is exactly how I imagined it to look!"

"Nice taste" Sunstreaker chuckled, amused by her reaction. "Now to see how it looks out of alt mode." "Your first time transforming back might take some concentration but it will soon become second nature."

Again shadow concentrated, but this time not on her paint, but on transforming. Panels started to shift, slide, shrink, and grow, until she was fully transformed. She stood in front of the mirror, seeing herself for the first time. "Honestly, this is pretty sick" She exclaimed. A strange elation ran through her, which to anyone else should be quite strange. Most humans, errr, former humans would be terrified at this moment. As she gazed into the mirror bright green optics stared back at her, surrounded with a faint cyan glow. She was lean and sculpted, nearly the same as her human physique.

"So Sunshine, when do I get to test out my new wheels?" She chirped playfully as she turned towards Sunstreaker. To flustered to complain about the nickname, much less say anything at all, he simply turned towards the door and motioned for her to follow.


End file.
